sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Jackson's Moonwalker
Michael Jackson's Moonwalker is the name of several video games based on the 1988 Michael Jackson film Moonwalker. U.S. Gold published various games for home computers, released in 1989, while Sega developed two similarly themed beat 'em up video games in 1990; one released for arcades and another released for the Mega Drive/Genesis and Master System. Each of the games' stories loosely follow the story of the film, in which Michael Jackson must rescue kidnapped children from the evil Mr. Big, and incorporate synthesized versions of some of the musician's songs. Home computer versions Versions of the game were released for the popular 8-bit and 16-bit home computers of the time. They were developed by two small software houses, Irish Emerald Software Ltd and American Keypunch Software, and published by U.K. company U.S. Gold. Home computer gameplay The game features four different levels. The first level is a top-down maze-style level. The next level has similar gameplay, riding the motorcycle collecting tokens. The third level is a side-scrolling level based on the "Smooth Criminal" clip. The player collects ammunition and shoots at gangsters in openings above the player character. The last level involves morphing into a robot and shooting at soldiers in openings, with the player controlling a crosshair. Arcade version | genre = Beat 'em up/Run and gun | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | cabinet = Upright | arcade system = Sega System 18 | display = Standard horizontal, raster graphics | platforms = Arcade }} Different from the home computer version, is an arcade video game by Sega (programming) and Triumph International (audiovisuals), with the help of Jackson which was released on the Sega System 18 hardware. This game suffered from Sega's suicide battery on its arcade board (a battery that, accidentally or otherwise, renders the game unplayable at the end of its lifespan). The arcade has distinctively different gameplay from its computer and console counterparts, focusing more on beat 'em up gameplay elements rather than platform. Arcade gameplay The game is essentially a beat-em-up, although Jackson attacks with magic powers instead of physical contact, and has the ability to shoot short-ranged magic power at enemies. The magic power can be charged by holding the attack button to increase the range and damage of the magic power. If up close to enemies, Jackson executes a spinning melee attack using magic power. If the cabinet supports it, up to three people can play simultaneously. All three players play as Jackson, dressed in his suit (white for player 1, red for player 2, black for player 3). Jackson's special attack is termed "Dance Magic". There are three different dance routines that may be performed, and the player starts with one to three of these attacks per credit (depending on how the machine is set up). Bubbles the chimpanzee, Michael's real-life pet, appears in each level. Once collected or rescued, the chimp transforms Michael into a robotic version of the pop singer that has the ability to shoot laser bursts and missiles and absorb significantly more damage. Console versions | genre = Beat 'em up/Platformer | modes = Single-player | platforms = Mega Drive/Genesis, Master System }} Home versions of the game were released for Sega's Mega Drive/Genesis and Master System home video game systems though the gameplay was completely different from the arcade version. A version was also rated by PEGI for release on Virtual Console, but it never materialized, and it was never specified which version was considered for rerelease. The home console versions were actually based on an evolved version of the home computer version of the game (with gameplay somewhat similar to the Shinobi series), in contrast to the arcade version which was a three-quarters view shooter/fighter type game. The game involves the player controlling the pop star in a quest to save all the kids that have been kidnapped by Mr. Big. The game's levels and music were borrowed from the film (though many of the music tracks were taken from Jackson's Thriller album as well) and the player has the ability to destroy enemies by making them dance. Jackson can become a robot by rescuing a certain child and then grabbing a comet that falls from the sky. Home console gameplay The gameplay is focused on finding children, all of whom resemble Katie from the movie, who are scattered throughout the level, some behind objects such as doors. Most of the objects are empty or contain enemies. Jackson's standard attack is a stylized high kick that is commonly incorporated into his dance routines. If the player continues to hold the kick button, and moves Jackson backwards, he performs his Moonwalk dance move. Reception | CVG = 90%''C+VG'' magazine review, http://www.solvalou.com/subpage/arcade_reviews/248/229/moonwalker_review.html | CRASH = 70%''Crash magazine'' issue 72, http://www.crashonline.org.uk/misc/reviews.htm | SUser = 6/10''Sinclair User'' review, issue 95 | YSinclair = 75%''Your Sinclair'' review, issue 49, | rev1 = MegaTech | rev1Score = 85%''MegaTech'' magazine index, issue 5, page 77 | rev2 = Zzap!64 | rev2Score = 60%''ZZap'' magazine review, issue 55 http://www.zzap64.co.uk/cgi-bin/displaypage.pl?issue=077&page=072&magazine=zzap | rev3 = Mega | rev3Score = 78%''Mega'' rating, issue 9, page 23, Future Publishing, June 1993 | rev4 = Sega Power | rev4Score = 90% | rev5 = Compute's Guide | rev5Score = 19/20''Compute's Guide to Sega'', Steven A Schwartz, , p78 | rev6 = IGN | rev6Score = 4.5/10 }} Critical reviews were mixed to positive. Your Sinclair compared the Spectrum version of the game to Gauntlet and Operation Wolf, saying it was well animated and "a surprising amount of fun". MegaTech said that the Megadrive version was an addictive platform game that had "excellent graphics". Mega Magazine placed the game at number 91 in their list of the best Megadrive games of all time, saying it was average.Mega(magazine), issue 1, page 84 Legacy Jackson later would go on to have a cameo role in Sega's Space Channel 5 and Space Channel 5: Part 2 music/rhythm games for the Dreamcast and PlayStation 2. Jackson also appeared as a secret character in Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2. See also * Michael Jackson-related games References * Detailed overview of arcade version * External links * (console versions) * (computer versions) * ScrewAttack's Video Retrospective of the Arcade & Mega Drive Versions * HonestGamers Arcade Review * Category:1989 video games Category:1990 video games Category:Amiga games Category:Amstrad CPC games Category:Arcade games Category:Atari ST games Category:Beat 'em ups Category:Commodore 64 games Category:Cooperative video games Category:DOS games Category:Master System games Category:MSX games Category:Musician video games Category:Run and gun games Category:Sega arcade games Category:Sega video games Category:Sega Genesis games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:ZX Spectrum games Category:Band-centric video games Category:Video games based on films Category:Video games based on real people Category:Michael Jackson-related games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom